mapgamefandomcom_es-20200215-history
El origen de las especies/1
ocho troncos primitivos, pues es imposible obtener las actuales razas do- mésticas por el cruzamiento de un número menor; ¿cómo, por ejemplo, podría producirse una buchona cruzando dos castas, a no ser que uno de los troncos progenitores poseyese el enorme buche característico? Los su- puestos troncos primitivos deben de haber sido todos palomas de roca; esto es: que no criaban en los árboles ni tenían inclinación a posarse en ellos. Pero, aparte de Columba livia con sus subespecies geográficas, sólo se conocen otras dos o tres especies de paloma de roca, y éstas no tienen ninguno de los caracteres de las razas domésticas. Por lo tanto, los sup- uestos troncos primitivos, o bien tienen que existir aún en las regiones donde fueron domesticados primitivamente, siendo todavía desconoci- dos por los ornitólogos, y esto, teniendo en cuenta su tamaño, costum- bres y caracteres, parece improbable, o bien tienen que haberse extingui- do en estado salvaje. Pero aves que crían en precipicios y son buenas vo- ladoras no son adecuadas para ser exterminadas, y la paloma silvestre, que tiene las mismas costumbres que las razas domésticas, no ha sido ex- terminada enteramente ni aun en algunos de los pequeños islotes británi- cos ni en las costas del Mediterráneo. Por consiguiente, el supuesto exter- minio de tantas especies que tienen costumbres semejantes a las de la pa- loma silvestre parece una suposición muy temeraria. Es más: las diversas castas domésticas antes citadas han sido transportadas a todas las partes del mundo, y, por consiguiente, algunas de ellas deben de haber sido lle- vadas de nuevo a su país natal; pero ninguna se ha vuelto salvaje o bra- vía, si bien la paloma ordinaria de palomar, que es la paloma silvestre li- gerísimamente modificada, se ha hecho bravía en algunos sitios. Ade- más, todas las experiencias recientes muestran que es difícil lograr que los animales salvajes críen ilimitadamente en domesticidad, y en la hipó- tesis del origen múltiple de nuestras palomas habría que admitir que sie- te u ocho especies, por lo menos, fueron domesticadas tan por completo en tiempos antiguos por el hombre semicivilizado, que son perfectamen- te prolíficas en cautividad. Un argumento de gran peso, y aplicable en otros varios casos, es que las castas antes especificadas, aunque coinciden generalmente con la pa- loma silvestre en constitución, costumbres, voz, color, y en las más de las partes de su estructura, son, sin embargo, ciertamente, muy anómalas en otras partes; en vano podemos buscar por toda la gran familia de los co- lúmbidos un pico como el de la carrier o mensajera inglesa, o como el de la tumbler o volteadora de cara corta, o el de la barb; plumas vueltas co- mo las de la capuchina, buche como el de la buchona inglesa, plumas rectrices como las de la colipavo. Por lo tanto, habría que admitir, no sólo 20 que el hombre semicivilizado consiguió domesticar por completo diver- sas especies, sino que, intencionadamente o por casualidad, tomó espec- ies extraordinariamente anómalas, y, además, que desde entonces estas mismas especies han venido todas a extinguirse o a ser desconocidas. Tantas casualidades extrañas son en grado sumo inverisímiles. Algunos hechos referentes al color de las palomas merecen bien ser te- nidos en consideración. La paloma silvestre es de color azul de pizarra, con la parte posterior del lomo blanca; pero la subespecie india, Columba intermedia de Strickland, tiene esta parte azulada. La cola tiene en el ex- tremo una faja obscura y las plumas externas con un filete blanco en la parte exterior, en la base. Las alas tienen dos fajas negras. Algunas razas semidomésticas y algunas razas verdaderamente silvestres tienen, ade- más de estas dos fajas negras, las alas moteadas de negro. Estos diferen- tes caracteres no se presentan juntos en ninguna otra especie de toda la familia. Ahora bien: en todas las razas domésticas, tomando ejemplares por completo de pura raza, todos los caracteres dichos, incluso el filete blanco de las plumas rectrices externas, aparecen a veces perfectamente desarrollados. Más aún: cuando se cruzan ejemplares pertenecientes a dos o más razas distintas, ninguna de las cuales es azul ni tiene ninguno de los caracteres arriba especificados, la descendencia mestiza propende mucho a adquirir de repente estos caracteres. Para dar un ejemplo de los muchos que he observado: crucé algunas colipavos blancas, que criaban por completo sin variación, con algunas barbs negras -y ocurre que las variedades azules de barb son tan raras, que nunca he oído de ningún ca- so en Inglaterra-, y los híbridos fueron negros, castaños y moteados. Cru- cé también una barb con una spot -que es una paloma blanca, con cola rojiza y una mancha rojiza en la frente, y que notoriamente cría sin varia- ción-; los mestizos fueron obscuros y moteados. Entonces crucé uno de los mestizos colipavo-barb con un mestizo spot-barb, y produjeron un ave de tan hermoso color azul, con la parte posterior del lomo blanca, doble faja negra en las alas y plumas rectrices con orla blanca y faja, ¡como cualquier paloma silvestre! Podemos comprender estos hechos mediante el principio, tan conocido, de la reversión o vuelta a los carac- teres de los antepasados, si todas las castas domésticas descienden de la paloma silvestre. Pero si negamos esto tenemos que hacer una de las dos hipótesis siguientes, sumamente inverisímiles: O bien -primera-, todas las diferentes ramas primitivas supuestas tuvieron el color y dibujos co- mo la silvestre -aun cuando ninguna otra especie viviente tiene este color y dibujos-, de modo que en cada casta separada pudo haber una tenden- cia a volver a los mismísimos colores y dibujos; o bien -segunda 21 hipótesis- cada casta, aun la más pura, en el transcurso de una docena, o a lo sumo una veintena, de generaciones, ha estado cruzada con la palo- ma silvestre: y digo en el espacio de doce a veinte generaciones, porque no se conoce ningún caso de descendientes cruzados que vuelvan a un antepasado de sangre extraña separado por un número mayor de gene- raciones. En una casta que haya sido cruzada sólo una vez, la tendencia a volver a algún carácter derivada de este cruzamiento irá haciéndose na- turalmente cada vez menor, pues en cada una de las generaciones sucesi- vas habrá menos sangre extraña; pero cuando no ha habido cruzamiento alguno y existe en la casta una tendencia a volver a un carácter que fue perdido en alguna generación pasada, esta tendencia, a pesar de todo lo que podamos ver en contrario, puede transmitirse sin disminución du- rante un número indefinido de generaciones. Estos dos casos diferentes de reversión son frecuentemente confundidos por los que han escrito so- bre herencia. Por último, los híbridos o mestizos que resultan entre todas las razas de palomas son perfectamente fecundos, como lo puedo afirmar por mis propias observaciones, hechas de intento con las razas más diferentes. Ahora bien, apenas se ha averiguado con certeza ningún caso de híbri- dos de dos especies completamente distintas de animales que sean per- fectamente fecundos. Algunos autores creen que la domesticidad contin- uada largo tiempo elimina esta poderosa tendencia a la esterilidad. Por la historia del perro y de algunos otros animales domésticos, esta conclu- sión es probablemente del todo exacta, si se aplica a especies muy próxi- mas; pero extenderlo tanto, hasta suponer que especies primitivamente tan diferentes como lo son ahora las mensajeras inglesas, volteadoras, buchonas inglesas y colipavos han de producir descendientes perfecta- mente fecundos inter se, sería en extremo temerario. Por estas diferentes razones, a saber: la imposibilidad de que el hom- bre haya hecho criar sin limitación en domesticidad a siete u ocho sup- uestas especies desconocidas en estado salvaje, y por no haberse vuelto salvajes en ninguna parte; el presentar estas especies ciertos caracteres muy anómalos comparados con todos los otros colúmbidos, no obstante ser tan parecidas a la paloma silvestre por muchos conceptos; la reapari- ción accidental del color azul y de las diferentes señales negras en todas las castas, lo mismo mantenidas puras que cruzadas y, por último, el ser la descendencia mestiza perfectamente fecunda; por todas estas razones, tomadas juntas, podemos con seguridad llegar a la conclusión de que to- das nuestras razas domésticas descienden de la paloma silvestre o Co- lumba livia, con sus subespecies geográficas. 22 En favor de esta, opinión puedo añadir: primero, que la Columba livia silvestre se ha visto que es capaz de domesticación en Europa y en la In- dia, y que coincide en costumbres y en un gran número de caracteres de estructura con todas las castas domésticas; segundo, que, aunque una ca- rrier o mensajera inglesa y una tumbler o volteadora de cara corta difie- ren inmensamente en ciertos caracteres de la paloma silvestre, sin embar- go, comparando las diversas sub-razas de estas dos razas, especialmente las traídas de regiones distantes, podemos formar entre ellas y la paloma silvestre una serie casi perfecta; tercero, aquellos caracteres que son prin- cipalmente distintivos de cada casta son en cada una eminentemente var- iables, por ejemplo: las carúnculas y la longitud del pico de la carrier o mensajera inglesa, lo corto de éste en la tumbler o volteadora de cara cor- ta y el número de plumas de la cola en la colipavo, y, la explicación de este hecho será clara cuando tratemos de la selección; cuarto, las palomas han sido observadas y atendidas con el mayor cuidado y estimadas por muchos pueblos. Han estado domesticadas durante miles de años en di- ferentes regiones del mundo; el primer testimonio conocido de palomas pertenece a la quinta dinastía egipcia, próximamente tres mil años antes de Jesucristo, y me fue señalado por el profesor Lepsius; pero míster Birch me informa que las palomas aparecen en una lista de manjares de la dinastía anterior. En tiempo de los romanos, según sabemos por Plin- io, se pagaban precios enormes por las palomas; «es más: han llegado hasta tal punto, que puede explicarse su genealogía y raza». Las palomas fueron muy apreciadas por Akber Khan en la India el año 1600: nunca se llevaban con la corte menos de veinte mil palomas. «Los monarcas de Irán y Turán le enviaron ejemplares rarísimos» y, continúa el historiador de la corte, «Su Majestad, cruzando las castas, método que nunca se ha- bía practicado antes, las ha perfeccionado asombrosamente». Hacia la misma época, los holandeses eran tan entusiastas de las palomas como lo fueron los antiguos romanos. La suma importancia de estas considerac- iones para explicar la inmensa variación que han experimentado las pa- lomas quedará igualmente clara cuando tratemos de la selección. Tam- bién veremos entonces cómo es que las diferentes razas tienen con tanta frecuencia un carácter algo monstruoso. Es también una circunstancia muy favorable para la producción de razas diferentes el que el macho y la hembra pueden ser fácilmente apareados para toda la vida, y así, pue- den tenerse juntas diferentes razas en el mismo palomar. He discutido el origen probable de las palomas domésticas con alguna extensión, aunque muy insuficiente, porque cuando tuve por vez prime- ra palomas y observé las diferentes clases, viendo bien lo 23 invariablemente que crían, encontré exactamente la misma dificultad en creer que, puesto que habían sido domesticadas, habían descendido to- das de un progenitor común que la que podría tener cualquier naturalis- ta en llegar a una conclusión semejante para las muchas especies de frin- gílidos o de otros grupos de aves, en estado natural. Un hecho me causó mucha impresión, y es que casi todos los criadores de los diferentes ani- males domésticos y los cultivadores de plantas con los que he tenido tra- to o cuyas obras he leído están firmemente convencidos de que las dife- rentes castas que cada uno ha cuidado descienden de otras tantas espec- ies primitivamente distintas. Preguntad, como yo he preguntado, a un renombrado criador de ganado vacuno de Hereford si su ganado no po- dría haber descendido del longhorn, o ambos de un tronco común, y se os reirá con desprecio. No he encontrado nunca aficionados a palomas, gallinas, patos o conejos que no estuviesen completamente convencidos de que cada raza principal descendió de una especie distinta. Van Mons, en su tratado sobre peras y manzanas, muestra que no cree en modo al- guno en que las diferentes clases, por ejemplo, el manzano Ribston-pip- pin, o el Codlin, pudieron nunca haber procedido de semillas del mismo árbol. Podrían citarse otros innumerables ejemplos. La explicación, creo yo, es sencilla: por el estudio continuado durante mucho tiempo están muy impresionados por las diferencias entre las diversas razas; y, aunq- ue saben bien que cada raza varía ligeramente, pues ellos ganan sus pre- mios seleccionando estas ligeras diferencias, sin embargo, ignoran todos los razonamientos generales y rehúsan sumar mentalmente las ligeras di- ferencias acumuladas durante muchas generaciones sucesivas. ¿No po- drían esos naturalistas, que, sabiendo mucho menos de las leyes de la he- rencia de lo que saben los criadores, y no sabiendo más que lo que éstos saben de los eslabones intermedios de las largas líneas genealógicas, ad- miten, sin embargo, que muchas especies de nuestras razas domésticas descienden de los mismos padres, no podrían aprender una lección de prudencia cuando se burlan de la idea de que las especies en estado na- tural sean descendientes directos de otras especies? Principios de selección seguidos de antiguo y sus efectos Consideremos ahora brevemente los grados por que se han producido las razas domésticas, tanto partiendo de una como de varias especies afi- nes. Alguna eficacia puede atribuirse a la acción directa y determinada de las condiciones externas de vida, y alguna a las costumbres; pero sería un temerario quien explicase por estos agentes las diferencias entre un caballo de carro y uno de carreras, un galgo y un bloodhund, una 24 paloma mensajera inglesa y una volteadora de cara corta. Uno de los ras- gos característicos de las razas domésticas es que vemos en ellas adaptac- iones, no ciertamente para él propio bien del animal o planta, sino para el uso y capricho del hombre. Algunas variaciones útiles al hombre, pro- bablemente, se han originado de repente o de un salto; muchos naturalis- tas, por ejemplo, creen que el cardo de cardar, con sus garfios, que no pueden ser igualados por ningún artificio mecánico, no es más que una variedad del Dipsacus silvestre, y este cambio puede haberse originado bruscamente en una plantita. Así ha ocurrido, probablemente, con el pe- rro turnspit, y se sabe que así ha ocurrido en el caso de la oveja ancon. Pero si comparamos el caballo de carro y el de carreras, el dromedario y el camello, las diferentes castas de ovejas adecuadas tanto para tierras cultivadas como para pastos de montañas, con la lana en una casta, útil para un caso, y en la otra, útil para el otro; cuando comparamos las mu- chas razas de perros, cada una útil al hombre de diferente modo; cuando comparamos el gallo de pelea, tan pertinaz en la lucha, con otras castas tan poco pendencieras, con las «ponedoras perpetuas» -everlasting la- yers- que nunca quieren empollar, y con la bantam, tan pequeña y ele- gante; cuando comparamos la multitud de razas de plantas agrícolas, cu- linarias, de huerta y de jardín, utilísimas al hombre en las diferentes esta- ciones y para diferentes fines, o tan hermosas a sus ojos, tenemos, creo yo, que ver algo más que simple variabilidad. No podemos suponer que todas las castas se produjeron de repente tan perfectas y tan útiles como ahora las vemos; realmente, en muchos casos sabemos que no ha sido és- ta su historia. La clave está en la facultad que tiene el hombre de seleccio- nar acumulando; la Naturaleza da variaciones sucesivas; el hombre las suma en cierta dirección útil para él. En este sentido puede decirse que ha hecho razas útiles para él. La gran fuerza de este principio de selección no es hipotética. Es segu- ro que varios de nuestros más eminentes ganaderos, aun dentro del tiempo que abraza la vida de un solo hombre, modificaron en gran medi- da sus razas de ganado vacuno y de ovejas. Para darse cuenta completa de lo que ellos han hecho es casi necesario leer varios de los muchos tra- tados consagrados a este objeto y examinar los animales. Los ganaderos hablan habitualmente de la organización de un animal como de algo plástico que pueden modelar casi como quieren. Si tuviese espacio, po- dría citar numerosos pasajes a este propósito de autoridades competentí- simas. Youatt, que probablemente estaba mejor enterado que casi nadie de las obras de los agricultores, y que fue él mismo un excelente conoce- dor de animales, habla del principio de la selección como de «lo que 25 permite al agricultor, no sólo modificar los caracteres de su rebaño, sino cambiar éstos por completo. Es la vara mágica mediante la cual puede llamar a la vida cualquier forma y modelar lo que quiere». Lord Somer- ville, hablando de lo que los ganaderos han hecho con la oveja, dice: «parecería como si hubiesen dibujado con yeso en una pared una forma perfecta en sí misma y después le hubiesen dado existencia». En Sajonia, la importancia del principio de la selección, por lo que se refiere a la ove- ja merina, está reconocido tan por completo, que se ejerce como un ofic- io: las ovejas son colocadas sobre una mesa y estudiadas como un cuadro por un perito; esto se hace tres veces, con meses de intervalo, y las ovejas son marcadas y clasificadas cada vez, de modo que las mejores de todas pueden ser por fin seleccionadas para la cría. Lo que los criadores ingleses han hecho positivamente está probado por los precios enormes pagados por animales con buena genealogía, y éstos han sido exportados a casi todas las regiones del mundo. General- mente, el perfeccionamiento no se debe, en modo alguno, al cruce de di- ferentes razas; todos los mejores criadores son muy opuestos a esta prác- tica, excepto, a veces, entre sub-razas muy afines; y cuando se ha hecho un cruzamiento, una rigurosísima selección es aún mucho más indispen- sable que en los casos ordinarios. Si la selección consistiese simplemente en separar alguna variedad muy distinta y hacer cría de ella, el principio estaría tan claro que apenas sería digno de mención; pero su importancia consiste en el gran efecto producido por la acumulación, en una direc- ción, durante generaciones sucesivas, de diferencias absolutamente ina- preciables para una vista no educada, diferencias que yo, por ejemplo, intenté inútilmente apreciar. Ni un hombre entre mil tiene precisión de vista y criterio suficiente para llegar a ser un criador eminente. Si, dotado de estas cualidades, estudia durante años el asunto y consagra toda su vida a ello con perseverancia inquebrantable, triunfará y puede obtener grandes mejoras; si le falta alguna de estas cualidades, fracasará segura- mente. Pocos creerían fácilmente en la natural capacidad y años que se requieren para llegar a ser no más que un hábil criador de palomas. Los mismos principios siguen los horticultores, pero las variaciones, con frecuencia, son más bruscas. Nadie supone que nuestros productos más selectos se hayan producido por una sola variación del tronco primi- tivo. Tenemos pruebas de que esto no ha sido así en diferentes casos en que se han conservado datos exactos; así, para dar un ejemplo muy sen- cillo, puede citarse el tamaño, cada vez mayor, de la grosella. Vemos un asombroso perfeccionamiento en muchas flores de los floristas cuando se comparan las flores de hoy día con dibujos hechos hace veinte o treinta 26 años solamente. Una vez que una raza de plantas está bastante bien esta- blecida, las productores de semillas no cogen las plantas mejores, sino que, simplemente, pasan por sus semilleros y arrancan los rogues, como llaman ellos a las plantas que se apartan del tipo conveniente. En anima- les también se sigue, de hecho, esta clase de selección, pues casi nadie es tan descuidado que saque cría de sus animales peores. Por lo que se refiere a las plantas hay otro modo de observar el efecto acumulado de la selección, que es comparando, en el jardín, la diversi- dad de flores en las diferentes variedades de las mismas especies; en la huerta, la diversidad de hojas, cápsulas, tubérculos o cualquier otra par- te, si se aprecia en relación con la de las flores de las mismas variedades; y en el huerto, la diversidad de frutos de la misma especie en compara- ción con la de las hojas y flores del mismo grupo de variedades. Véase lo diferentes que son las hojas de la col y qué parecidísimas las flores; qué diferentes las flores del pensamiento y qué semejantes las hojas; lo mu- cho que difieren en tamaño, color, forma y pilosidad los frutos de las di- ferentes clases de grosellas, y, sin embargo, las flores presentan diferenc- ias ligerísimas. No es que las variedades que difieren mucho en un punto no difieran en absoluto en otros; esto no ocurre casi nunca -hablo des- pués de cuidadosa observación- o quizá nunca. La ley de variación corre- lativa, cuya importancia no debe ser descuidada, asegura algunas dife- rencias; pero, por regla general, no se puede dudar que la selección conti- nuada de ligeras variaciones, tanto en las hojas como en las flores o fru- tos, producirá razas que difieran entre sí principalmente en estos caracteres. Puede hacerse la objeción de que el principio de la selección ha sido re- ducido a práctica metódica durante poco más de tres cuartos de siglo; ciertamente, ha sido más atendida en los últimos años y se han publicado muchos tratados sobre este asunto, y el resultado ha sido rápido e impor- tante en la medida correspondiente. Pero está muy lejos de la verdad el que el principio de la selección sea un descubrimiento moderno. Podría dar yo referencias de obras de gran antigüedad en las que se reconoce to- da la importancia de este principio. En períodos turbulentos y bárbaros de la historia de Inglaterra fueron importados muchas veces animales se- lectos y se dieron leyes para impedir su exportación; fue ordenada la destrucción de los caballos inferiores a cierta alzada, y esto puede com- pararse al roguing, en las plantas, por los que cuidan de los semilleros. El principio de la selección lo encuentro dado claramente en una antigua enciclopedia china. Algunos de los escritores clásicos romanos dieron re- glas explícitas. Por pasajes del Génesis es evidente que en aquel tiempo 27